This invention relates to a dispensing machine for sundry articles, from a band-package thereof.
The subject dispensing machine is of the type which operates by insertion of at least one coin or token. Machines of the above type are known, whereby it is possible to get foodstuffs, for example sandwiches, brioches, and products different from food, for example cigarette packages, books, stockings.
In this specification, the expression "product unit" means one of said products received by the insertion of at least one coin or token. In the machines already known in the art, the product units are packaged separately from each other. When the various stuffs in the machine are finished, i.e. when the machine has to be reloaded, the operator in charge of the machine must set the new product units almost one by one, because they are loose. This operation is time-consuming because of the retrieval of the empty machine.
Moreover it is known to put a single operator in charge of several dispensing machines, located in different places. Then the maintenance, usually performed daily, on such machines, becomes costly and time-consuming. It should also be noted that the product units are originally band-packaged.
In order to get single product units ready for delivery, by a dispensing machine, it is necessary to sever, by a cutter, the package at the location of the junction between each pair of units. This increases the manufacturing time of each product unit.
If the product units have to be dispensed hot, as is the case for toasts, the dispensing machine is provided with a separate baking oven coupled to it. Therefore, the withdrawal operation is rendered more difficult for the customer. The inconvenience is felt more deeply in that these machines are installed in places with a high number of customers.
The technical problem to be solved is that of reducing the maintenance time and of attaining the maximum ease of product units withdrawal.